deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Samurai Jack
Samurai Jack is the main protagonist from the series of the same name. He appeared in the 96th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai, where he fought against Afro Samurai from the series of the same name. He was voiced by Kaiji Tang. History A prince from feudal-era Japan, he was the son of an emperor who used an enchanted sword created by the gods to seal away the shapeshifting demon known as Aku. But when Aku was freed and enacted his revenge by conquering his home, the prince was sent to travel the world and undergo training before returning to his ruined homeland to receive his father's sword and end Aku. But before the prince could succeed, Aku created a time portal that sent the samurai into the hostile and lawless future that Earth has become under Aku's rule. Going by the name of "Jack", the samurai seeks a means to return to his own time and defeat Aku before his reign can begin, but Jack's attempts have been unfruitful for over half a century, with the effects of time travel preventing him from aging, the pressure of robotic assassins and constant guild-ridden torment making him question if his quest, and life, will ever truly end. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real name: Unknown * Age: 75 (Appears 25) * Height: 5' 9" | 175 cm * Weight: 130 lbs | 60 kg * Sent to the future by Aku * Suffers from PTSD * He's gotta get back to the past * Extensive Training: ** Sea Navigation ** Polearm Combat ** Horseback Riding ** Wrestling ** Kung Fu ** Archery ** Hieroglyphics ** Axe Throwing ** Mounted Combat ** Sailing ** Ninjutsu ** Astral Meditation ** Jumping Good Katana * Forged by Odin, Ra, & Vishnu * Can absorb & redirect energy * Seemingly indestructible * Counters evil magic * Sharp enough to cut through metal * Must be pure of heart to wield * Tremendous Horse Cut technique ** Breaks most blades Feats * Can leap over 100 feet up * Survived being crushed by a 700 ton man * Lifted a 39 ton boulder * Dodged beams of sunlight * Survived a fall from space * Defeated 6 Bounty Hunters in 1/3 of a second * Defeated Ultra-Bots, Demongo, Sirens, Scaramouche, & Aku DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''Your sword smells of blood.'' *''you jump good.'' ''Oh... uh... thank you?-'' Gallery Screenshot 20191006-114711 YouTube.jpg|Hand-drawn design used in DEATH BATTLE! Jack's_Sword.jpg|Jack's sword Trivia * Jack is the first Cartoon Network character to appear, with the next one being Ben Tennyson. ** Jack is the first Cartoon Network character to win. * Jack is the second cartoon character to fight against an anime/manga character, after Toph Beifong, and with the next two being Optimus Prime and Aang. * Jack is the second combatant to be voiced by Kaiji Tang, after Roronoa Zoro and the next two being Aquaman and All Might. * Jack is the fifth winner to lose a limb, after Fox McCloud, Raiden, Voltron and Sub-Zero. References * Samurai Jack on Wikipedia * Samurai Jack on Samurai Jack Wiki Category:Cartoon characters Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Male Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Human Category:Near-Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Royal Combatants Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Combatants that are traditionally animated Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Metahumans Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Samurai